Dúnedain Village
Dúnedain villages are the largest structures that spawn in the Angle, the last settlements of the Dúnedain. The village consists of a central plaza of dirt and gravel surrounded by miscellaneous buildings and possibly encircled by a wall. Unlike their Rohirric and Gondorian counterparts, they do not have names. Also unlike the other villages around Middle-earth, they are much smaller. These villages are not light on loot, as pieces of Arnorian armour may be found. __TOC__ Types of Villages Ordinary Village These are the most common and standard types of village in the Angle. They consist of a central dirt plaza surrounded by Dúnedain houses, smithies, and stables. You may also find pieces of Arnorian armour, a valuable relic from Arnor's past. Walled Village This type of village is slightly rarer than the standard village. It includes slightly more buildings than the standard version, and has a wooden stockade with cobble foundation surrounding the village. It has no gatehouse, but just a gap used as entrance. A short road is leading towads it. Structures The following structures may be found as part of the village: *Hay bales *House *Lodge *Smithy *Stable *Stockade *Village light *Well Besides of those structures above, normal Eriador landscape features may accidentally spawn inside the settlements as well. Those are not described here. They may sometimes hinder, certain features to be included in the settlement: * Boulders * Trees * Watchtowers * Small stone ruins * Caves * Lakes * etc. Dúnedain Stockade The stockade protects the walled village. It has a foundation and is made of tree trunks of various wood types. Its height varies from about five to seven blocks (foundation included). Water, caves etc. may cause gaps in the stockade. At the entrance, where the road meets the wall, there is no gatehouse, just a gap in the stockade. Wood offers not that much of protection, as it can easily be burnt down. But at least, it helps to keep Orcs out at night. Dúnedain House Dúnedain houses are small structures that are present in every village. They are rectangular in shape, and smaller than most of the Mod's other house structures. Their walls consist of random wood planks or wattle and daub, supported by beams, with a domed thatch roof. A large stone chimney protrudes from the roof. Some of the Dúnedain support themselves, by growing their own crops on a small farm, which is fenced off on one side of the house. The room has two straw beds, a and a , some tables with food and drink, a filled barrel, one chest with common items, and a fireplace including a furnace. Dúnedain Lodge Dúnedain lodges are simple wooden structures, slightly larger than the normal houses. They consist largely of wood planks, supported by beams, with an arched thatch roof from which protrudes a small stone chimney. The ground floor has two straw beds, a , some tables with food and drink, some filled barrels, two chests with common items, and a fireplace including a furnace. Next to it, a trapdoor coveres a way down. From there, a ladder leads down to a small basement, which houses three more straw beds, two armour stands equipped with Ranger armour, two more chests, and a . Dúnedain Stable Dúnedain stables are structures that can be found in Dunedain villages. Not each village has one. They have wooden walls, and are supported by beams. A thatched roof covers the structure, and overshadows two small grass paddocks, each inhabited by a fully equipped horse. The second half of the building contains two living rooms for the stable hands. The ground floor holds a straw bed, a , a table with food and drink, a filled barrel, one chest with common items, and a ladder leading up. seem to take care of the horses in the stable.]] The loft holds a lot of hay bales, another straw bed and a chest with common items. It looks more like a makeshift guest room for weary visitors like you. Dúnedain Smithy Dúnedain smithies are found in some Dunedain villages, but not all of them has got one. They consist of a small wooden hut, smaller even than the houses, sitting adjacent to a cobblestone forge with a small porch beneath. The forge has a lava block inside, protected by bronze bars, a big chimney (don't fall in, if climbing the roof!), a furnace, an alloy forge, an unsmeltery, two anvils, a cauldron, a , a , and a chest with some loot in it. This is the working place for the blacksmith. area looks ready to be used by the blacksmith.]] The wooden hut with the thatched roof holds a single room where the smith lives, when he's working. It is equipped similar to the normal houses with a straw bed, a , some tables with food and drink, a filled barrel, one chest with common items, and a fireplace including a furnace. The rooms seems to be rather small, but sufficient for a single person. to recreate after work.]] Dúnedain Well Dúnedain wells are small structures identical in architecture to those found in Rohan villages. They serve as a water source for the village's occupants. They form the centre of every village and occupy the middle of the plaza. They are made out of wood and fences, with a wooden roof. The water in the well can be accessed, by opening the wooden portcullis. If you fall in, you will be very thankful for the ladder, that leads out. Hay Bales Scattered around the villages, some hay bales are piled up to stacks. This might be a good source for wheat. Dúnedain Village Light Four Dúnedain village lights are arranged around the centre plaza to provide light. They consist of a short pillar of various wood types topped with a torch. Category:Rangers of the North Category:Dúnedain Category:Good Category:Looting Category:Settlement Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Structures